Somme Republic (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats History Doomsday *''The targets hit were at-'' Also see- Warsaw Pact targets in Western Europe. After Doomsday There would mostly be a problem with the radioactive fall-out from other regions of the UK, Belgium and France that would cause much trouble. The nuclear winter lasted between October 1962 and March 1963. A nuclear summer then lasted between April 1963 and September 1964. A famine and a localised cholera outbreak hit the region during late 1963 and early of 1964. Limited aid was provided by Ireland and Denmark, thus alleviating a possible major crisis. The mayor of Amiens, Jean-Paul Giroux declaired martial law and became emergency dictator in the June of 1963. The remaining local police and troops enforced rationing and martial law under the mayor of Amiens, Jean-Paul Giroux utill his death in 1969. '1965-1974' Jean-Paul Giroux was replaced after his death in 1969 by a 6 person council- #Maria Christine Cresson #Édith Emma Lagarde #Odette Bonino #Salonge Defoe #Hugette Georgette Ricola #Jacques LeBlanc Maria Christine Cresson was the defacto leader. Fist Contact First contact was made with Normandy, Denmark, Ireland and Kingdom of Lille-Wallonia in 1964. Fishermen from the Republic of East Anglia, the Somme Republic and Socialist Durhamshire all landed in the DRR and Frisia there during a bad gale, more by good luck than planning in 1973, since most nations wrongly reckoned on the Dutch Remnant Republic and the Frisian Republic were either uninhabited and/or badly overrun by either or both hostile German or Flemish tribesmen. This lead to the starting of political relations amongst these nations. Kentshire, East Anglia, the Somme Republic and Lille-Wallonia would become close allies as time passed. The Journeys of Discovery 1975-1990 Living-standards would rise steadily after the agricultural, fiscal, medical and social reforms of 1982. The Some Franc become the national currency in 1984. 1991-1995 Free elections have taken place every 4 years ever since 1992.The council of 5 was dissolved in the nation's peaceful transition to democracy. '1997-2000' Present day Kent, Lille-Wallonia and Sussex have been close friends with the Somme Republic since 1989. Regional relations are good, except with Central Germany and the Southern English Republic. Political relations are particularly good with Tunisia, Confederation of Greater Carolina, Lower Saxony The United Netherlands Republic since 2001, and the Amazigh Tribal Confederacy since 2002. It joined The English Channel Republic on June 5th, 2002. Relations with Cornwall, Sussex, Wessex, Gloucester Town, the PRUK, Brittany, the Channel Islands and Normandy have become ever closer since the singing of the 2004 free trade deal. Former refugee camps #La Neuville-lès-Bray #Mers-les-Bains #Ailly-sur-Somme #Amiens #Cerbourg #Cean #Beyuex, Politics Free elections have taken place every 4 years ever since 1992. The election results of 2012 were as follows: *French Conservative, 5, *Independents, 4, *French Liberal, 2, *Degallists, 2, *Green, 1. Military Army The armed forces abandoned the use of bows and swords in favour of rifles and pistols imported from Sussex and Lille-Wallonia in 1998. The army is a volunteer force of 800. Weapons A few Colt 45 pistols, French Darne machine guns, Stokes mortars, Enfield No. 2 Mk I Revolvers, 0.55 Boys Anti-tank Rifles and Short Magazine Lee-Enfield Mk I (1903) rifles are used. Economy It is largely dependent on agriculture, especially peaches and wine. Other recent expoerts include telephones, farm tools and and furniture. Wind and water power 'Bio-fuel' Small amounts of alco-flue has been made since 1987. Irish peat, Kimeridge oil shale and Walloon coal 'Agriculture' 'Wine' Fer Servadou grapes are the main source of the country's wine industry. 'Manufacturing' Transport Travel is mostly by horse, sailing boat and bicycle, since there are no motor vehicles in the republic. ''Railway rolingsock consists of-'' *2x Maldegem stoom 3 steam locomotive *3x CFV3V-MF33 steam locomotive *2x Steamtram SNCV steam trams *2x Belpaere type steam locomotive *5x passenger carriages *6x freight carriages *4x coal trucks Education Schooling is mandatory between the ages of 5 and 12. Media A national 5 page annual news pamphlet has been in circulation since 1998. Posters are nailed up in rurap places as and when they are needed. Radio Amiens began bradcasting in 2010 on 95.5 fm and radio Normandy began boadcasting from Cherbourg, Cean and Beyuex in 2012 on 96.5FM. Healthcare Lung and thyroid cancer are no longer major issues, and are markedly less than they were before 1985. Radiological cancer was a major killer during the 1960's and 1970's. 'Water Sources' Most water is drawn from the local rivers, lakes and wells. Culture 'The arts' The Provençal artist, Paul Signac, and the UK bard, William Shakespeare, are popular in the nation. 'Sports' Rugby and Boule/Peronk are the national sports The Death Penalty It has never had, used, condoned or wanted one. They regard capital punishment as evil. Category:France Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:1962: The Apocalypse